


After the Mission is Over

by Bdugo



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Team Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdugo/pseuds/Bdugo
Summary: Shadow and Silver work together on a mission, and realize that they don't want to stop hanging out after the mission is over. So, they don't.This proves to be much harder for Shadow than he thought it would be.





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something small about Shadow falling in love with Silver, as well as Silver and Blaze basically joining Team Dark as honorary members and generally being cute friends.
> 
> This is basically plotless and just an excuse to write about some of my headcanons and some interactions between characters that I think would get along well if given the opportunity. A lot of fluff and friendship!
> 
> Enjoy!

Rouge tuts. "Well, it must be our lucky day, boys." She flicks the holo-screen to face Shadow and Omega. "Here's our guy. Look familiar?"

Shadow observes the image quietly, and he hears Omega's internal fans whir. "Scanners detect: Silver the Hedgehog. Psychokinetic. Time-traveler. Acquaintance."

"That's right." Rouge sings. "This will be much easier now that we already know the guy who can help us."

"Do we know if he's even in this time right now?" Shadow questions, taking his eyes from the screen.

"He and his feline friend have been palling around with Sonic lately. I think they may prefer this time, since all of their friends are here."

Shadow grunts, and looks to the floor again. He couldn't blame them. The thought of someday being without his own friends because of his inevitable out-living them is hard to stand. This Silver has a luxury that Shadow can't help but feel envious over.

Rouge is still speaking, so he tries to focus again.

"That includes us, doesn't it?" She's saying.

Omega clicks as he straightens to answer. "I repeat: Silver the Hedgehog is an acquaintance. No further relationship detected."

"I agree with Omega." Shadow nods. "We hardly know him ourselves. 'Friend' is likely a stretch, don't you think?"

Rouge tilts her head in play-exasperation at her teammates. "Oh, you two just love to take the fun out of things."

She stands from her desk and places her hands on her hips. "We can get to know him on the mission. Point is, we've worked together before. He's a bit of an oddball but he's an  _efficient_  oddball. That psychokinesis is nothing to sneeze at!"

"Affirmative." Omega says. "Silver would be a helpful asset to us."

Shadow holds himself tighter against his crossed arms, and Rouge watches him with a frown.

"What's on your mind, honey?" She coaxes, lifting herself off the ground and landing in front of him, light as a feather.

"It doesn't feel right to use someone for a mission."

She furrows her brow at that. "And who says that's what we're doing?" She lays her hands on his shoulders. "We need his help for this, one way or another. You never know, maybe if he’s cool and gets to know us better he won’t mind stickin’ around afterwards."

Shadow huffs a laugh. "Doubt it. We're a hard group to get along with."

"Not with an attitude like that!" She laughs.

Omega rolls closer, buttons flashing on his chest. "Yes, he will learn to love us." There's a light-hearted tilt to his voice.

"That's it!" Rouge cheers. Then she looks mischievously back to Shadow, and raises the back of her hand to her mouth to mock-whisper. "And hey, it doesn't hurt that he's cute, too."

Omega beeps, and Shadow bows his head with a sigh to hide his grin.

 

\--

 

Any good feelings Shadow was gaining towards the situation were quickly evaporating as his team approaches Sonic and his loud friends. They're sparring amongst each other, with the exception of Tails, who seems to be cheering for Sonic.

"What a show!" Rouge observes from the top of the hill they're watching from. "All we need now is dinner and some fancy outfits."

"I could take them all." Omega drawls, and Shadow smirks.

"So could I."

"Don't go getting into any fights now, boys. Remember, we need to schmooze Silver into working with us, so stay in his good graces." Rouge says over her shoulder, making her way down the hill and into plain sight.

Blaze sees them first, making quick eye contact with all of them and moving swiftly from her place beside Tails. She mutters something lowly and suddenly all eyes are on the trio.

Rouge smiles under the attention. Shadow does his best not to cross his arms.

"Hey, if it isn't Team Dark!" Sonic says with that same lopsided grin he always has. He's brushing himself off, stepping away from Silver and towards them. "What brings you here? Wanting to get in on the action?" He mocks a fighting stance.

Shadow does cross his arms this time, but Rouge speaks for the group. "Hi, Sonic." She says warmly, fond as she always is about him. "You know normally I'd love to kick any of you to the curb, but sadly we're on the clock for a mission right now."

"Hypocritical." Omega says behind her, but generally goes ignored.

"You're going on a mission?" Silver speaks up from beside Sonic, catching Shadow's attention. "You guys work for G.U.N, right? What's it for?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Rouge says, and juts her chin in a languid motion towards Silver. "We actually need your help with this one, future boy."

Shadow notes the defensive way that Blaze strides closer to Silver's side, and how his eyes widen in surprise. Seems like a bad start. He glances to Rouge.

"What do you need Silver for?" Blaze asks, not yet hostile, but register low enough to warn.

Rouge raises her hands to a placating gesture, still carrying an air of calmness. "Promise we're not up to no good, kitty, don't get all fired up."

Blaze flushes at that, faltering just slightly, and Shadow sees Rouge's gaze linger on her for just a moment longer before moving on with a smirk.

"There's just some time-related nonsense that I think you could help us with, that's all." She concludes, facing Silver again.

Silver seems to contemplate this, but Sonic butts in lightheartedly, "And the rest of us aren't invited? Ouch."

Rouge pouts her lip at him playfully.

Tails pipes up next but Shadow keeps his eyes on Blaze and Silver, who is whispering fervently into the hedgehog’s ear. "Time-related nonsense? What does that entail, exactly? I'm sure Sonic and I could help out somehow. Right, Sonic?"

Sonic grunts agreeably, leaning back and crossing his arms. "I'm always up for an adventure."

"Unnecessary." Omega rumbles. "Silver is all that we require."

Silver is drawn back into the conversation at that. He looks at the whole team before settling on Rouge. "If there's something wrong with the timeline, I'm obligated to help."

Shadow raises his head at that, and meets Rouge's eye. He speaks for the first time. "That's noble of you."

Silver's eyes widen again, and he quickly meets Shadow's gaze, like he's surprised to hear him speak. "It's... it's nothing. Just tell me what's going on and I'll do whatever I can." He babbles, gaze flitting from person to person

"If Silver is going, then so am I." Blaze says firmly, and Shadow finds no reason to object.

Rouge must agree, because her grin widens. "Then it's settled!" She moves to shake their hands, stopping in front of Blaze. "I'm glad you'll be joining us, princess. Do those cheeks light on fire, too?"

Blaze covers her flush with a hand and Rouge laughs.

Shadow rolls his eyes at her, striding towards Silver and offering his own hand. "Glad to be working with you again."

"Yeah, me too." Silver says, accepting his offer, shaking Shadow’s hand once and then letting go to tug at his own gloves.

Omega kicks up grass to approach the two as well. "Your additional fire power is appreciated. Pun intended."

Silver actually blurts out a laugh at that, and Blaze huffs quietly. Somehow things are going well, Shadow thinks.

Sonic claps both Shadow and Silver on the back. "Okay, I can take a hint. Go have all the fun without me." He says, still smiling. "But I'm always around if you need me, so don't get too embarrassed when you come crawling back for my help, all right?"

Silver laughs and elbows his hand off. Shadow shakes his head to dislodge him.

"Keep an eye him, would ya, Silver?” Sonic points a thumb over his shoulder to Shadow. “Always getting into trouble."

Silver glances at Shadow, who crosses his arms. "Yeah I... I'll do my best to keep up."

 

\--

 

It's a much noisier trip than Shadow expected. Turns out Silver is actually kind of a chatterbox, especially when he has a lot of questions.

Which he does. He has a lot of questions.

"Do you think it has anything to do with me being here in this time?" He's asking, tugging on his gloves again.

"Doubt it." Rouge waves him off from atop Omega's shoulder flippantly. "I told you, it's really nothing serious, just some strange activity that someone with powers like yours can tidy up real quick."

Silver does not seem comforted, leaning forward more urgently than before. "Then what could possibly be creating these time anomalies?"

Shadow observes the contrast between moods. Silver is frazzled, and while Blaze seems more composed than him despite their relatively abrupt change of plans, he can still feel the bristle she carries in the air around her. Rouge's laid-back demeanor and vague descriptions are clearly not enough to satisfy the pair.

Shadow matches pace with Silver. "Your existence in this time is not the problem. Small wormholes have been opening up prior to your visits. Some even manage to close themselves, though these ones are closer to our location than usual. It's probably for the best if we can close them ourselves to survey the damage that they create to the timeline and prevent anyone from stumbling upon them."

Silver is looking at him intensely, listening and nodding along. When he continues to say nothing, Shadow assumes he's lost in thought. Shadow continues to match his pace, stepping lightly in sync beside him, and notices that he's finally stopped fidgeting with his gloves.

"Thanks, Shadow." Silver says suddenly. Shadow turns to face him again, and out of his peripherals he sees Rouge and Blaze do the same.

Shadow meets his eyes, and nods once. "Thank you for agreeing to help us."

Rouge is smiling, and Shadow hears Omega beep something quietly to himself. Blaze hums in what he thinks is approval. Honestly, he could do without the audience.

"Blaze and I feel like we need to protect the future from whatever we can." He nods at her as he speaks, and she blinks fondly. "We probably would have wound up dealing with this anyway! But it's nice to be doing it with our friends."

Rouge  _awwws_  at that, and Omega swivels his torso around to face the companions behind him, now appearing to be walking backwards. "Relationship with Silver the Hedgehog, updated. Current status: friend."

Silver smiles widely, and smiles some more when Omega then twists to address Blaze. "Relationship with Blaze the Cat, updated. Current status: friend." He brings his arm to his chest in choppy segments, forming a fist and pumping it once. "Score."

Silver is laughing delightedly, and Blaze hides her smile behind her hand. Rouge shoots Shadow a look that tells him that  _she was right_ , though Shadow still wants to argue that one friendly conversation with a person doesn't actually equate to being friends.

But he doesn't say anything, or acknowledge Rouge's look. He just nods back at Blaze when she steps more closely into the center of the group, and continues to match Silver's steps.

Though when Silver begins to hum, previous questions and anxieties forgotten, Shadow feels an itch of an idea that maybe they could be.

 

\--

 

"So Blaze," Rouge is saying, tone silky and absolutely ornery.

Shadow hears Blaze sigh in preparation.

"You’re a princess, aren't you?"

"I am." She replies simply. "And the guardian of the Sol Emeralds."

Rouge thrums her fingers on Omega's head. "Right, I know about the Sol Emeralds. Beautiful gems, I hear." She leans her cheek into her fist.

"Very." Blaze says, vague wariness entering her tone.

Shadow sees Silver looking between the two with growing interest. "She takes great care of them, too!" He interjects, proud as if it were his own achievement.

"Hm, that's good to hear. I know a knucklehead guardian in this dimension who's just awful at taking care of gems." She puts a finger to her lips. "Or,  _gem_."

"You must mean Knuckles. Sonic's friend." Blaze says, almost to herself, glancing at Silver who nods in agreement. "Yes, he's... quite quick-tempered."

Rouge laughs at that, and Shadow can't stop the smile on his own face.

Blaze continues quickly. "But he's kind! A guardian's job is never easy. I'm lucky that the Sol Emeralds are much more portable than the Master Emerald appears to be."

Rouge leans forward quickly, probably too quickly, Shadow thinks, and her eyes glint when they catch the sun. "You have them with you?" She asks, excitement thinly concealed.

Blaze startles, and raises a hand defensively. "I told you I am their guardian. I cannot trust them with anyone else's guidance but my own."

Silver steps closer to her, and Shadow tries to catch Rouge's eye in an attempt to make her ease up, but she takes no notice.

"Of course." She says, barreling on. "Do you think you could show us one? I've always wanted to see one up close."

"Rouge." Shadow warns.

She looks like she's going to continue, but doesn't get the chance to.

"If you are done bickering, we have arrived at our destination." Omega interrupts, stopping and turning fully, effectively swinging Rouge backwards and away from the group. She makes a noise of surprise and flaps her wings to regain her balance.

Shadow chuckles at her, and she hops back onto the ground, somehow still graceful, with a playful glare. "Hush!"

Silver laughs along, and Blaze seems to relax as the attention averts from her.

"The wormhole is within this cavern." Omega informs them, raising an arm to point to the opening of a crumbling cave entrance.

Shadow straightens as he peers inside. Silver steps toward it curiously, and Blaze moves in front of him, lighting her hands with flames in an attempt to illuminate the dim interior.

Rouge hums in approval. "Neat trick. That outta come in handy." She nudges Omega. "Pun intended."

Omega's front lights flash as he beeps in approval.

" _You_  don't need light to see in the dark." Shadow says to her, moving to enter the mouth of the cavern first. He assumes the others will follow suit.

Blaze does, lighting the way from beside Shadow. Silver steps closely behind the two of them, glancing in all directions in some sort of attempt to make out the shapes of the stone walls. Rouge and Omega take the back, in much less need for any sort of light source to see clearly around them.

 

\--

 

They walk for a few minutes in relative silence. Shadow can feel how tense Silver has become behind him, anxious again for whatever they will be encountering.

Rouge is the one to break the quiet, having flown ahead a couple of minutes earlier to scout for the anomaly. Her voice is heard yards ahead of them. “Brace yourselves, this is a big one!”

Shadow turns his head to get a read on his companions. Blaze’s eyes flick to meet his own for a moment before she speeds forward to find Rouge. Shadow keeps up with her, glancing back to Silver and Omega briefly before refocusing on Rouge’s voice as it sounds closer and closer.

They skid to a halt when they see Rouge, clearly and without the aid of Blaze’s fire or Omega’s night vision. She’s outlined in an eerie blue, the whir of an out-of-control time portal reverberating on the rocky tunnel around them.

Shadow spots the offending anomaly spiraling and expanding in microscopic increments just below their vantage point from the entryway of the cavern that it’s inhabiting. Gravel skitters across the ground, inching towards the vortex to be swallowed inside and transported to god knows where.

“Silver.” He says, not taking his eyes off of the portal. “We think that your psychokinesis is capable of counteracting the vibrations of the portal and shutting it down. I can stun it momentarily while you get a hold of it. Are you willing to try?”

When he does look at him, Silver is striding forward with a much calmer air around him than he had moments ago. Silver’s eyes flash in the light, and Shadow notes offhandedly that his irises are gold.

“No problem.” He says, flexing his hands before him, balling them in and out of fists.

Shadow nods. “Don’t get too close.”

With that, he runs a few paces before launching himself into the air, summoning a Chaos Spear and rearing it high behind his head before hurling it towards the outskirts of the portal. The vortex writhes and ripples where the spear has latched itself, somewhat limiting its movement.

He lands, preparing to leap again to toss another. Behind him he can hear Rouge calling to Blaze.

“If it all goes wrong, you and your pretty gems are up, Princess.”

He leaps again. After three successful spears have locked the portal relatively in place, stunning its expansion for now, Silver steps forward and halts its movement entirely with a shout and a firm sleight of his hands.

Shadow turns to watch, noticing how the spiraling gateway contorts in tandem with how Silver’s fingers twitch and twist. For a few breathless moments, Silver works the vibrations down until they cease entirely, the portal-through-time giving one final, shuddering sigh before Silver crushes his hands into fists and the twisting thing blinks out of existence and plunges the group into darkness once more.

Despite the sudden dark, Shadow’s gaze doesn’t leave where Silver stands. He can hear him breathe out a quiet sigh, and suddenly Blaze flicks her hands to light, brightening the cavern enough to see again.

Shadow realizes that Silver is looking back at him, and golden eyes search his own for a fraction of a second more before he lets his shoulders sag and smiles in a way that illuminates the cave even brighter. Shadow swallows, schools his face into something more neutral and nods before finally breaking eye-contact.

A few feet away, he can feel Rouge’s gaze piercing through him.

“Impressive.” Shadow says, turning around and walking back the way that they came. “Good work.”

Silver follows behind him. “Thanks! You were really good, too!”

Shadow only grunts in acknowledgement, and sees Blaze brush her shoulder against her friend’s own in his peripheral, a silent confirmation that he’s all right.

He still feels Rouge’s eyes on him. She hums to herself before finally turning away, and Shadow keeps walking even when the group begins to chatter again behind him.

 

\--

 

Outside the cave again, Shadow finally turns back to face the others. Omega is rumbling something that sounds suspiciously like disappointment to Blaze as she allows the flames in her hands to fizzle out.

 “So that was all that needed to be handled?” Blaze asks, glancing between Shadow and Rouge.

“That’s it.” Rouge sings with a flap of her wings. “We won’t inconvenience you kids any further.” She pauses, gaze flickering from Silver to Blaze playfully. “Well, for now, at least.”

Omega clicks forward a few steps to address the pair, himself. “Yes, if your services are needed in the future,” (Both Silver and Rouge laugh at this) “We will contact you again. Pinky promise.” He says, extending a jointed arm outward to offer as sharp, metal claw.

Silver’s eyes crinkle in delight at the gesture, and he moves to return it, enthusiastically intertwining their fingers and giving it a shake.

To Blaze’s surprise, Omega turns to offer her the same ‘pinky’, which she hesitates about taking for a moment before finally giving it a single firm shake with her own. Omega makes a pleased little beep at that.

Blaze steps out of the group a few paces. “Well, I suppose this is it then. Thank you for alerting us to the anomaly. If there is ever anything else we may be of assistance of, I’m sure we could work together again sometime.” She dips her head in a brief bow, and glances to Silver.

He startles a bit, perhaps in realization that they were to be parting soon. “Right! Yeah, this was no problem, and it would be fun to do it again sometime.”

He reaches Blaze’s side again, and Rouge and Omega offer a few waves as they continue to step away. Silver hesitates again when Blaze has already walked a few feet ahead, turned slightly to wait for Silver, who Shadow thinks keeps glancing in his direction.

"Okay, well." Silver says finally, offering one more sheepish wave. "Bye!" He turns fully to walk away after Blaze, and the motion has Shadow acting before he realizes it.

"Silver," he calls after him abruptly, only to stiffen immediately after the word leaves his mouth. Silver swivels back to face him again, which fulfills some kind of desire searing in the depths of Shadow's chest that he wasn't fully conscious of moments prior. He resists the urge to shake his head to clear it and pauses for a long time to allow his mind to adjust to the fact that he just threw his own self off due to an impulsive action.

Silver traces the seam of his glove but doesn't pull. "Yeah, Shadow?" He says after a moment, and Shadow notes the uncertainty behind it.

"Would you mind coming by the office again sometime?" He offers, fighting off the embarrassment of how blunt it sounded in the open air.

Silver stares for a moment to absorb the offer, but then his posture straightens and his features tug upwards into a smile that reaches his eyes, and he says, "I wouldn't mind that at all.”


	2. Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to show the passage of time at least somewhat interestingly.

Silver does visit them at the office.

The very next day, actually, Silver knocks on the door of their private base, which in reality is just a refurbished squat that Rouge helped glam up because all of them collectively decided against accepting boarding assigned by G.U.N. In truth, the government’s only real way of contacting them was through burner phones that any of them only carried if they felt like allowing G.U.N to contact them.

Blaze is with Silver when he arrives, which Rouge and Omega are more than pleased about, if Omega’s rumbling stream of compliments about Blaze’s capabilities for destruction are anything to go by. Rouge also seems to have found some twisted joy in flustering the cat to see how far she’ll allow Rouge to tease her until she finally snaps and sets the building ablaze.

It’s not like they couldn’t find another shit building to inhabit as their base of operations, anyway. Only Rouge tended to be picky, but it was nothing her choices in furniture and “feng shui” couldn’t solve. Omega only requests that they find a place with relatively smooth floors so that if he chooses to use his jet boosters to hover around he won’t have trouble moving about.

While his teammates bombard Blaze with their chatter, Shadow nods to Silver, who approaches him with a grin and a twitch of his fingers.

“Hey, I wasn’t sure how soon you wanted us to come by? If now’s not a good time and you guys are busy, we’ll be out of your hair, but I told Blaze ‘well, it’s better to be early than not show up at all, right?’” Silver babbles, still tug, tug, tugging at his gloves.

“No, ever since our activities yesterday there have been no further anomalies. G.U.N has not been in contact with us since.” Shadow tells him.

Silver is nodding quickly. “Right! That’s good, so what we did settled the portals for now?”

“Yes, your powers seem to have done the trick.” Shadow blinks when Silver bashfully ducks his head at that. He continues in an effort to relieve him of further embarrassment, “And I apologize for my… abrupt behavior. When we parted, I didn’t intend to worry you with more work.”

Silver raises his head again, tilts it so that his quills flop about. Shadow tries not to stare when they capture his attention.

“Oh! So, no new mission? Well, I guess that’s a relief!” He says, but then worries his lip anyway.

Shadow suddenly feels the urge to look away when a flush creeps its way up his own neck, unsure of what to say. After a beat, Silver speaks again.

“Well, hey, if you’re not busy would you like to head into the city with me and Blaze?”

 

\--

 

After that, it somehow becomes a regular occurrence for Silver and Blaze to visit the team, often being dragged out of the office to loiter someplace that Rouge or Silver have been dying to go to for some reason or another. Shadow wants to be surprised at how easily the pair seem to fit into his little, familiar group, but the way that their expanding team is able to get along so comfortably seems like a blessing that he’d rather not question.

Blaze is quite popular within the group. Omega has never been quiet about his admiration for her quite literal fire-power, and Rouge tells Shadow that she’s a lot like him, only a lot easier to fluster.

Shadow likes Blaze, too. She’s often quiet, but he sees the responsibility that she holds on her shoulders. Her temper flares occasionally, and he can tell she’s learned to hold herself back. He can’t help but relate to her struggles with self-control and general uncertainty in social situations, and he thinks that their little group has been helpful to the both of them so far in allowing them to loosen up, if only just slightly, for just a moment.

Rouge’s socially savvy personality seems to have been helpful in getting to understand Silver quickly. Turns out he’s a bit of a gossip, which Rouge has expressed joy at multiple times, complaining about how Omega and Shadow never indulge her near as well as Silver does with the latest news.

Omega also likes Silver for his powerful abilities, and has learned that the hedgehog actually knows quite a bit of information about this or that. Apparently when he was in the future Silver had an interest in history and studied whatever information he could find about the past, effectively turning him into a walking encyclopedia of obscure facts and bits of history. Shadow has found that the information ranges from useless to surprisingly helpful. Omega, on the other hand, actively requests for Silver to share his information with him, listening to him explain things in detail and then dutifully filing them away in his memory chip.

Silver has also taken to perching himself upon Omega’s shoulder, just as Rouge tends to do. Omega seems to like the attention, though Shadow firmly recalls the time Sonic saw this in action and commented that it reminded him of how Amy and Cream would sit on Big’s shoulders sometimes. Omega promptly dropped them both to the ground and refused to carry them for a week afterwards, offended at being compared to the laid-back fisherman.

Of course, Shadow likes Silver, too.

Silver isn’t the first optimistic person he’s ever been acquainted with. Sonic is one of the cheeriest people he’s ever met, and he can hardly look at Amy without getting a cavity. He likes them both just fine.

But Silver is different.

His optimism is a reassurance that the future will be all right, if the now-positive way he speaks about it counts for anything. Shadow knows that because of his immorality, his destiny is farther reaching than any of his friends’ own, but Silver allows him to feel some semblance of contentment with that fact for the first time.

For once, Shadow feels like he’s on the right path. As if, as long as Silver is smiling, he must be doing something right.

And Silver is goofy, but Shadow’s learned that, despite that, he’s much more attentive than he’d originally thought. Somehow he can listen through his constant giggles, finding a way to let go but maintain control at the same time. Perhaps his psychokinesis makes him good at multi-tasking.

Maybe he’ll ask.

When Shadow, Rouge, and Omega are meeting up with them in Station Square for dinner, he spots Silver’s grin a mile away. He’s waving at them down the busy city sidewalk, Blaze at his side, smiling her own soft greeting. Rouge bustles past him to give them both a hug, and Shadow’s smile is involuntary when he sees how tightly he hugs her in return.

Silver glances at him over Rouge’s shoulder, gives a tiny, private wave.

Shadow waves back.

 

\--

 

It's lunchtime when Shadow and Silver are sitting at a table outside a cafe Shadow doesn't remember the name of. He ordered a coffee, and Silver is talking animatedly over his milkshake. He watches him toss the cherry into his mouth and feels content enough knowing that Silver would remember the name if he were to ask. His memory was much better than Shadow's.

He sees the car approach before Silver does though, because he's facing the direction that on-coming traffic travels. He probably would have noticed it first regardless, because it was approaching quickly and loudly, and Silver was info-dumping about milkshakes and it was hard for him to pay attention to much else when he got into something like that.

Shadow braces himself, and must finally catch Silver's attention, because he swivels to look as well. The car is stopping at the sign on the corner they were seated at, windows down, full of young folk and noisy music.

Shadow tenses when the kids all look directly at them, some even leaning out of the car. The music hits a beat and they all move to bow their heads into their elbows in sync. Then they speed away, laughing.

Silver laughs. Shadow stares. "What the hell?"

He turns back to face his companion, crossing his arms. "What did those little punks just do?"

Silver perks up, and Shadow recognizes the interest in his eyes and tone, realizing he must have studied this before. "Oh, they were just dabbing," he says, as if that should make any sense on its own. "It's like a popular dance move in this time, but it's probably more of an ironic type of thing at this point."

Shadow uncrosses his arms, one palm gripping at the edge of the table and one reaching closer to Silver and facing the sky. "But I've already been doing that for years!"

And then Silver loses it.

Shadow's posture straightens, and despite how baffling the whole thing is, he still feels a smile tugging on his lips. He tries to repress it, even if Silver is currently busy cackling at the clouds and wouldn't be able to see it anyway.

"Silver!" He says, still expecting an answer but deciding that it's okay if he's laughing now, too, just a little bit.

 

\--

 

One day Sonic comes around after spotting them both on his run. He teases them about slacking off when he finds them outside an ice cream shop.

Silver mentions that only he actually bought any ice cream, and even offers to buy Sonic his own. Shadow comments that if ordering a single ice cream cone counts as slacking, then what does that make the sometimes-entire days Sonic spends napping under trees?

Silver throws his head back in a laugh, nearly dropping his ice cream to the ground. Sonic laughs too, and slaps Shadow on the back. "That's fair!"

Shadow's mouth quirks at the corners and stays that way even after Sonic bids them farewell after a bit more conversation, dashing off to get his legs moving again.

"You got him good with that one." Silver grins behinds his ice cream cone once he's gone.

"It was the truth. He told me once that he slept for 14 hours straight, went for a run, and then went back to sleep."

Silver giggles. And keeps giggling. Shadow cocks his head.

"What?"

"You're just funny." Silver continues to hide his face behind his cone, but Shadow can still see his smile.

"What did I do?" Shadow persists.

"You're just... blunt." Silver explains. "And it's funny sometimes. You’re always being honest. Not many people are."

Shadow nods to himself in an attempt to understand.

Silver continues. "A lot of people talk in riddles, and it confuses me." His brow furrows. "Not you though. You get to the point, because you don't like being confused either. People act like you're the hard one to understand just because you don't follow the same expectations everyone else has about everything. You never say things you don't mean."

Shadow is staring, he knows he is this time, but he can't stop. Silver notices and stutters.

"Sorry! Rambling." He knocks on the side of his head with his fist, tongue pressing up against his teeth. "I like all those things about you, and it's funny when you catch people off-guard with your honesty."

"That's..." Shadow tries to respond, but struggles to articulate what he's feeling. "Thank you."

Silver smiles wider, licks at his ice cream. "Of course!"

 

\--

 

Sometimes Shadow will go out on his motorcycle, just to think, or relax. He's used to doing this alone, like he is with most things.

He's also noticed on more than one occasion Silver admiring the vehicle, which Shadow appreciates. He does his best to take good care of the few possessions he actually has, but he's gotten a fair share of ribbing from Sonic about his bike in particular. "Why do you even need a bike to get around?" He would laugh. "You're just about as fast as I am!"

Sonic didn't seem to understand. Shadow wasn't trying to get anywhere fast. It was more of a mindless wandering, though it was admittedly loud wandering due to the revving engine. It was enjoyable nonetheless, and it was easy to become lost in the hum of it.

"Would you like to come along?" He asks one day when Silver is watching him polish the headlight.

Silver sputters before answering properly. "For real?" He's already walking closer, inspecting its shiny new handiwork. "Where am I supposed to put my feet, so I don't scuff it up?"

Silver understands, Shadow thinks.

"Just watch what I do." Shadow smiles, and passes Silver to mount the bike.

Silver flaps his hands in a brief and excited movement before following, though much more slowly. He hesitates before placing his feet down, glancing up at Shadow. He nods, so Silver grins and sets his boots down behind Shadow's own rocketed shoes on the foot rest.

"Hold on." Shadow warns, and revs the engine.

"Hold on to what-" Silver yelps, wrapping his arms around Shadow's middle when the bike suddenly starts forward.

Shadow can't suppress his grin at it all. He's never had a passenger along with him before, and while he is quietly baffled at why exactly it's not bothering him that his usual patterns and habits are being readjusted, he's decided to let it be for now- he can analyze it later.

For now, he focuses on the texture of Silver's gloves on his stomach, and how the soft fur along Silver’s neck tickles at the corners of his face.

 

\--

 

One night Shadow and Silver stay out particularly late, laying out on the grass outside of Station Square. Silver plucks at the blades absently, but doesn't pull them out. Shadow wonders if it's even a conscious thought, or if Silver is just that naturally caring and gentle that he couldn't possibly harm something so innocent as grass. What would his thoughts of lawnmowers be?

He almost asks, when Silver sneezes into his elbow instead. Shadow sits up straighter. "Are you cold?"

Silver leans back, bracing himself on his elbows and shaking his head. "No way, not with this built-in scarf!" He gestures to the fluff on his chest, and Shadow's eyes follow the way it lines his jaw just slightly.

He huffs and smiles minutely. Silver just laughs loudly at his own joke.

The differences between them seem so apparent in moments like these. Shadow notes his naturally more rigid posture and subtlety, and remembers how Rouge once told him that he smiles better with his eyes. At the time it didn't make as much sense, but he understands it now, looking at Silver.

Silver lights up. He can't get through a joke without the flash of his teeth peeking out in an unsuppressed grin. His eyes crinkle in the corners, and sometimes become wet when he's laughing so hard that he's crying. He wipes the wetness away, but Shadow knows it will be back when he inevitably remembers what made him laugh in the first place, reeling back and clutching at his stomach and laughing at the sky.

If Shadow smiles with his eyes, Silver smiles with his whole self.

It's then that Silver sniffles and rubs at his nose, and Shadow refocuses on the present.

"I know the feeling." He unconsciously rests a hand on his own fluffy chest.

"Awful in the Summer times, right?" Silver continues. "Blaze tells me I'm being dramatic. I guess she's naturally used to hot temperatures, and I guess I am too, but still! A sweaty neck is still a sweaty neck."

Shadow lets him ramble, and watches as he holds back a cough. He scolds himself mentally upon remembering the way Rouge would complain how neither he nor Omega could get sick when they had to go out in poor weather for missions like she could. Not everybody had his enhanced immune system, or Omega's lack of one.

"Silver." He cuts in mid-ramble.

Silver glances at him. "Huh?"

"I think you should get indoors, or else you may get sick." Shadow says, and the breeze seems to agree with him, sending a chill through both of them.

Silver shivers. "Yeah? Yeah, you're right. It's late." He pushes himself to his feet, and Shadow follows. "I uh- I guess I'll see you..." he trails off, hand waving limply in the air.

"I can walk you home." Shadow tells him, and Silver seems to startle at that.

"I won't if you don't want me to." He amends. "You're capable on your own, I know."

Shadow never wanted to insult Silver by implying he thought he needed guidance to his own home. He worries vaguely if he feels belittled now.

Silver is shaking his head quickly in response. "No, no!" He's saying. "That would be great, actually. You've never been to my house before, so now you'll know where I live." He's smiling now, so Shadow assumes that's a good thing and is consequently baffled at the trust Silver is exhibiting to him.

"I won't share this information with anyone." He promises solemnly, to both Silver and himself.

Silver only laughs. "Of course. I live over here." He waves loosely to the West. Shadow follows obediently, and they make their way back towards the city.

Apparently Silver lives on the outskirts of Emerald Town. It's a little house, and somewhat secluded from the rest of the town by paths of bushes and trees, yet still inviting to anyone who stumbles across it. Shadow thinks it suits him.

He leads Shadow to the front door and stops in front of it, tugging at his gloves. "Here we are!" He says, continuing to fidget.

"It's a beautiful home." Shadow tells him.

"Thanks!" Silver squeaks, drawing his hand up to run along his back quills. "And thanks for walking me home, too. You can come in if you want?" He offers, hand motioning to the door.

However, Shadow refuses to impose himself further on Silver tonight, so he declines. "No, you're tired. Get some rest."

He steps back, and Silver gives a delayed nod, huffing a laugh. "Yeah, yeah." His head is tilted down, and he looks up past his lashes. "Thanks, Shadow."

He notices the flush on Silver's cheeks, and thinks it must be colder outside than he initially thought, because he can feel his own face heating up as well. He only nods in response.

"Visit anytime you want! You're welcome here." Silver says, opening the door behind him, and finally stepping inside. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Silver."

Shadow notes that the air seems colder once the door clicks shut, yet he still he feels warm.

 

\--

 

The trek back to Night Babylon is a short one. Something about knowing how nearby Silver lives to Club Rouge pleases some part of the back of Shadow's mind, and his shoes click on the pavement as he approaches the stairwell around the back of the building. He wonders if he should greet Rouge inside first, but the distant roar of the crowd and music is enough for him to decide against it.

No matter how many nights he's spent in the club with Rouge, it never gets any less overwhelming. He can deal with it in short bursts, and living in the apartment a floor above it was never a problem thanks to the soundproof walls Rouge had installed, though he was in no hurry to risk spoiling his good mood by elbowing his way through sweaty, drunken crowds tonight.

He would see her in a few hours, he concludes. She would understand, as she always does. That puts another private smile on his face, when he thinks of how he has such reliable companions. It drags his thoughts back to Silver, who he thinks never properly left his mind to begin with, and he's still smiling when he presses the key into the front lock of the apartment door and pushes his way inside.

The apartment is as he left it with the exception of a few extra outfits Rouge has strewn about the living room floor, likely the rejects from when she was deciding what to wear earlier. He clicks the door shut behind him, and steps carefully around the clothes to pick them up, folding them carefully over his arms. Rouge hated ironing.

His mind recalls the way Silver's house appeared on the outside, and wonders if its interior is anything like his own apartment. Does he have a roommate as well? Maybe Blaze, he thinks. He figures that she looks out for Silver like Rouge often does for him, even though he would argue that it's unnecessary in the latter’s case to do so. Nevertheless, Shadow has seen Blaze's familiar protective nature, and appreciates that someone else is looking out for Silver when he cannot.

And something about that thought stops him, mid-reach for the black-lace crop top on the arm of the couch.

He stares at the article but doesn't quite see it, arm dangling in the air before him. He wonders when Silver's well-being became such a priority to him, when logically he knows that Silver is more than capable of handling himself. He thinks of the way he ushered him to get to someplace warmer just half an hour ago so that he would not catch a cold. The way he walked him back to his house, himself.

Finally, he moves again, placing the folded clothing on the cushion of the couch and taking a seat beside the stack. He stares in front of him, at the photos hung on the wall, mind sorting through his actions meticulously, analytically.

He stares for a long time. Long enough to startle when the door is opening again and Rouge is making her way inside. She's yawning, arm stretched above her head. He notes dully that she chose the form-fitting red dress with the criss-cross top and half sleeves.

She takes note of him on the couch, stopping abruptly like she's surprised. "Hey, I figured you were back but I didn't think you'd stay up." She says, moving again to sit beside him on the clothes-less side of the couch. "You didn't need to pick these up, I was going to do it when I got back. Sorry for the mess, hun, is that what kept you up? Did I really leave that much of a tornado behind?"

She pets at his quills, running an affectionate hand along the quills at the base of his neck. He stares at his feet. "No, it wasn't the clothes. I didn't plan to become lost in thought."

She tuts. "What's on your mind?"

He hesitates before turning to face her. "How long have I had feelings for Silver?"


	3. Confessions

It takes some deliberation, but Shadow understands the next morning what he is supposed to do.

Silver complimented him for his honesty, and he refuses to lie by omission, and has decided to confess his affections. He worries about how such information could burden Silver, but does not want to risk losing the honesty that Silver apparently admires. He will have to deal with the consequences that the truth brings about, and knocks solidly on the door in a seal of his fate.

It creaks open, and Shadow suppresses the bristle in his quills. His heart thumps in his chest as he takes in the sight of a rather rumpled and sleepy-looking Silver, rubbing his eyes with the back of his balled-up fist. Had he woken him? Not the best start to this kind of conversation. _Just his luck_ , Shadow grumbles inwardly.

When Silver finally takes in the sight of him his eyes widen, and he brings his elbow to his mouth to cover a cough.

"Shadow!" He chokes, likely holding back another cough. "What are you doing here?"

"You're sick?" Shadow asks instead. “I knew we shouldn’t have stayed out so long.”

Silver dips his head a bit and rocks back on his heels. "Yeah, it's just a cold though, no big deal. Sorry I don't exactly look presentable, I thought you were Blaze. She's been checking up on me."

Shadow hums, thankful again for Blaze's care, though losing grasp of his situation. He couldn't possibly tell Silver how he felt when he was already feeling poorly. The added weight of his confession would worsen the burden that Silver is already facing.

Still, he doesn't want to leave Silver just yet.

"Can I come in?"

Silver looks surprised. "Oh, I mean- of course! I would have invited you in already but I didn't want to get you sick-"

"I won't get sick. My body is unaffected by common colds." He explains, still unsure of what the hell he's even doing here.

Silver steps back, sweeping his arm in a 'come on in' kind of gesture. "Wow that must be awesome!" Silver says genuinely, "Make yourself at home! It's always nice to have company."

Shadow nods, and steps inside. The living room has a couch and coffee table, joined with a small kitchen. He leans slightly against the kitchen counter, and crosses his arms.

Silver shuts the door, and steps curiously toward him. He stays silent for a moment, but when Shadow does too, he speaks first. "So, did you have anything to say? Not that you need to! I was just wondering-"

"No, I had a reason." Shadow speaks slowly, watching his words. "But you're sick, so what I have to say isn't important."

"It's important! You came all this way, I care what you have to say." Silver insists immediately, standing right in front of Shadow now.

Shadow stares evenly, though he can feel his face heat up just slightly. He breaks eye contact to look at the floor boards. He notices how Silver shifts in the corner of his eye.

"I'll promise to not only you, but myself, that I'll tell you once you're better." He concludes heavily.

Silver stares, burning into Shadow. His eyes are soft when he smiles, "Okay. Then I’ll get better as soon as possible!"

Shadow blinks and does his best not to get lost in his own head or prolong the silence after that.

“So, you said Blaze was caring for you? I assume she lives here as well?” He asks.

“Yeah, but I told her I didn’t want to get her sick, so she decided to stay over at Amy’s ‘till I’m better. She brought me medicine earlier.” He nods to the counter Shadow is leaning against, and he turns to see the unpackaged cold medicine.

Silver makes a face. “It’s also why it smells like burnt toast in here. Blaze isn’t really the greatest cook, but she’s the best for trying anyway.”

Shadow glances at Silver, and then back to the kitchen, where he sees the burnt remnants of whatever it was Blaze was cooking earlier around the stove top.

“Why don’t you go lay down. I can try my hand at making lunch, if that’s all right.” Shadow offers, making his way further into the kitchen and turning around to face Silver again. “Rouge tells me I’m not half bad at it.”

Silver’s teeth flash in a grin. “You’d do that? I don’t want you to feel obligated or anything.”

Shadow moves to inspect the contents of Silver’s fridge, flicking the stove on with a finger. He tries his best not to turn and look at Silver again, though he knows that he’s smiling that big, grateful smile. “It’d be my pleasure. I’ll bring it to you when it’s ready.”

“Thanks, Shadow.” He mutters quietly, and Shadow can’t resist one more look back at him this time. Louder, Silver says, “Just make sure you make enough for two, so we can eat together, right?”

Silver looks hopeful, and something about knowing that he can look such a way over the _prospect_ of sharing a meal together, just as they’ve done so many times before, clutches at Shadow’s heart.

He tears his eyes away, focuses back on his task.

“Of course.”

 

\--

 

When he’s finished, Shadow has two bowls of soup that he hopes will sooth Silver’s throat. Silver’s fridge wasn’t fully stocked, but he thinks that the seasonings and vegetables that were available are likely to taste better than whatever Blaze must have incinerated earlier. He recalls the ashen remains of something lying defeated at the bottom of the trash can and can’t help but smile. Rouge would surely get a kick out of it, but for Blaze’s sake, he’ll say nothing for now.

He nudges the door to the bedroom open with his foot, peers inside. Silver is still awake, watching the TV beside the bed, and catches Shadow’s eye when he glances up at him. He moves to sit up.

“Hey, sorry again for making you cook--“

“Don’t worry about it.” Shadow interrupts him, instead handing him a bowl, which Silver accepts with a grateful nod.

“Wow, this smells great! Not even a little crispy, Blaze would be proud.” His teeth flash slyly, and he moves to take a bite.

Shadow sets his own bowl on the nightstand beside the bed, and rolls the office chair before the desk closer to Silver’s bedside. When he sits, Silver makes a noise of approval.

“This is fantastic!” He says, and Shadow looks up in surprise. “Where’d you learn to cook like this, Shadow?”

He takes another eager bite, and Shadow tries to tamp down his flush.

He clears his throat. “Amy’s given me a few tips now and again.”

Silver chuckles around a mouthful of vegetables. “That makes sense! Her cookies? I could eat a whole batch, myself!”

They sit in relative silence after that, eating while Silver coughs or comments occasionally on whatever is on TV. Suddenly he sets his empty bowl down on the nightstand, worrying his lip like he’s considering something.

Shadow watches him curiously.

Eventually, he says, “Hey, you don’t feel like you owe me or something because I’m sick, right? You don’t have to take care of me, it’s not your fault I stayed out in the cold too long.”

Shadow huffs, crossing his arms. "Do I need a reason to help my friend?"

That gets Silver to smile, worry evaporating from his features. "Careful, you're starting to sound like Sonic."

Shadow makes a sound like he's sick, and Silver laughs, and laughs, and suddenly the room feels more alive.

 

\--

 

Shadow has been a visitor at Silver’s house for three days.

He’s taken the couch, refusing to take Blaze’s bed while she’s absent, and does his best to feed and remind Silver to take his medicine. The days seem to have merged together, passing the time by waking up and talking until Silver gets tired again and takes another nap, cooking, and Blaze dropping by to check in on Silver each day (Shadow tries his best not to comment on her cooking the first time she drops by).

It’s evening again and Silver is as chatty as ever, Shadow listening from his seat beside the bed.

“Hey, you don’t have to stay here this whole time, you know.” Silver says suddenly, fidgeting and pulling at the blankets. “I think I’m finally feeling better, I’ll probably be good to go by tomorrow.”

Shadow pauses at that. Perhaps he’s overstayed his welcome?

“Would you like me to leave?” He asks.

Silver’s eyes widen, and he leans forward quickly. “No, no! I--“

He pauses, like he’s flustered.

Then he sighs, and continues to fiddle with the comforter when he says. “No, I like you being here. I just don’t want you to be inconvenienced by me or anything because you’re too polite to leave.”

Shadow feels flustered now, and looks down at his own hands in his lap. He hasn’t felt inconvenienced at all.

“I don’t mind being here.” Is all he says at first. When he looks up to meet Silver’s eye, he continues. “I can stay as long as you’d like.”

Silver blinks a couple of times, and smooths a hand over a quill bashfully. Shadow wonders if it’s even a conscious action. “I actually don’t like being alone for very long.” Silver admits.

Shadow hums. He’s always liked his own privacy, but at the same time he understands what loneliness can be like. Time spent alone by choice is one thing, but to have no other option than to be alone is something he never wants to feel again. He hasn’t felt it for a while now, he realizes.

He hopes Silver hasn’t, either.

“Hey, do you wanna have a sleepover?” Silver’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts once more.

“Hm? I thought we’d already decided that I was staying over.”

Silver looks a little sheepish at that. “Yeah, but would you like to stay in here tonight? Probably way more comfortable than the couch.”

Shadow’s eyes widen just a bit when he understands, gaze following Silver’s hand that pats at the space on the bed beside himself. He can’t quite hold back a choked cough before speaking again. “Oh, I see.”

“You don’t have to! Sometimes Blaze will lay next to me, but I wouldn’t expect you to— “

“All right.” Shadow answers.

Silver pauses, seems to replay his response in his mind a couple of times. He relaxes, just slightly. “Okay. Cool.”

Shadow moves to stand, giving himself something to do other than lose his nerve. As much as he’d like to lay beside Silver, he fears that his companion will hear how quickly his heart is beating, though he knows the thought is irrational.

He hesitates another moment, but Silver’s eyes are already drooping so he steels himself, flicking off the lights of the lamp and TV.

“Thanks, Shadow.” Silver smiles when he makes his way around to the other side of the bed and slips underneath the covers. Silver is already turning on his side, facing away from Shadow, and nestling into his pillow. “Goodnight.”

Shadow swallows the lump in his throat, turns on his side to face the opposite wall, enough space between so that they weren’t touching, but not enough so that he couldn’t reach over if he wanted to.

“Goodnight.”

 

\--

 

The next morning is surprisingly easy.

They had gravitated closer together during the night so that their sides were brushing, but Shadow was having a hard time convincing himself to pull away. Silver is awake beside him, facing the ceiling with his eyes still closed, breathing in and out clearly through his nose.

Shadow glances over at him, watches his contented profile. “How are you feeling?”

Silver finally opens his eyes and sighs softly beside him. "I feel so much better. My throat isn’t so sore and I can breathe out of my nose again, so that’s a start!"

Silver shifts to better face him, closing his eyes again so that his eyelashes fan out neatly over his cheeks. "It's the worst when you have to cough every two seconds. You're lucky you never have to deal with it!"

Shadow murmurs something in response and continues to lay in the comfortable silence. He watches the quiet dissipate when Silver starts suddenly, jolting upwards and twisting to face Shadow fully. He's leaning over him just slightly, bracing himself on one arm.

Shadow looks up at him, amused and wide-eyed with bewilderment. "What is it?"

"I feel better!" Silver says, and Shadow blinks. "You had something to tell me when I got better!"

Shadow's heart drops to his feet. The comfort cocooning them shattering with the realization that the easiness he was feeling with Silver could end soon. He sits up, slowly, not looking at Silver, who is watching him in what Shadow thinks to be anticipation.

It takes him a moment to lift his eyes to match Silver's eager stare. "I did promise you that." He says.

He breathes deeply, and resists his want to reach out to him. "I fear that my feelings for you have surpassed that of friendship." Shadow whispers in defeat, though he refuses to allow his voice to quaver and finds the smallest of victories in that.

He continues on when he sees Silver's eyes widen. "I should have told you before, but I didn't realize what was happening until very recently. I swear I wanted to inform you of this change as quickly as I found out, but I couldn't bear to bother you with the burden just as you fell ill."

He stops himself. The confession was done, and now he only wonders how long it will take for Silver to lose the excitement in his eyes once his confession settles in, crossing his arms against himself as he waits.

But the excitement doesn't go away. Shadow scans Silver's face anxiously, uncertainly. Wetness wells at the corners of Silver's eyes and he smiles, and Shadow's heart stammers in a way he didn't expect.

Hopefully.

"Shadow," Silver laughs thickly. His hands are clasped over his chest, and he moves them to touch the back of his head and quills like he can't believe what’s happening.  "Are you telling me that you love me?"

Shadow stares in growing astonishment, head bobbing in affirmation just slightly as he takes in Silver's reaction. "Yes, I-"

"I love you, too!" Silver says, voice rough with emotion, as he lurches forward to pull Shadow into a hug. "I love you, too!" He repeats against his neck.

Shadow finds himself returning the embrace, tightly, clutching Silver's shoulders in disbelief. "You're certain?" He asks, just in case it's still possible he's dreaming and hasn't woken yet.

Silver huffs against his chest, gives him a squeeze around his middle. "Of course I am!" He pulls away just enough to see his face. "I don't say things I don't mean."

Shadow allows himself to gaze at him. He doesn't stop himself from pressing a kiss to Silver's temple, either, or his smile when it makes him giggle. "I don't either."

Silver blinks, eyes still wet. "I know you don't."

And he kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it.


End file.
